Touch Me
by minkledink
Summary: Last night, Yuri kissed Viktor for the first time, and when the two wake up together in the same bed, Viktor can't help but want more. Viktor/Victor x Yuri, Viktuuri, Vikturi, Victuri, lemon, fluff, dirty talk, smut, dear god help me


Viktor slowly opened his eyes, stretching precariously in his futon as the warm morning sun beat down on him through the window.

He was still tired and a bit grumpy because of it, but as he lazily rolled onto his side, any bitterness in his heart melted instantly to an unfamiliar but not unwelcome warmth.

Yuri was sleeping soundly beside him, dark hair tousled and covering his eyes, and a glimpse of his collarbone visible beneath his baggy t-shirt. Viktor's heart skipped a beat at the sight as he carefully brushed Yuri's bangs out of his eyes, marvelling fully in the sweet sleeping face of the younger skater.

"Morning, Yuri," Viktor whispered breathily in Russian as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Yuri's forehead, stopping himself from going any further than just that.

Viktor yawned and sat up, daring to peek at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He was in Yuri's room and not his own, and the two had apparently slept in til noon. There was still plenty of time to practice at Ice Castle Hasetsu, so Viktor figured there was no harm in letting his student sleep just a little more.

 _Besides_ , Viktor thought to himself, stealing another glance at Yuri's sprawled out sleeping form, so unbelievably vulnerable to him, _I could get used to seeing this more often._

The silver-haired man then felt a lazy hand grip his wrist and Yuri's amber eyes slowly blinked open, eye-lids at half mast as they stared yearningly at Viktor.

Viktor gave him an all-too knowing smile as he leaned back in, eye level with the younger man now, the space between the two becoming gradually smaller.

"Good morning, Yuri," Viktor whispered again but this time in Japanese, and close enough to Yuri to make him shudder, sensitive to Viktor's warm breath on his ear. "You look like you want something."

Yuri's face went from wearing an alluring flush to a scowl as he replied with, "Did you sneak in here again?"

Viktor winked, placing his index finger to his lips. "I could have sworn last night was an invitation."

Yuri's blush was back in full force at that comment and he quickly flipped over, turning his back to his coach.

"It was just a kiss," the Japanese skater grumbled into his pillow, voice muffled but clearly laced with embarrassment.

Viktor drew nearer to him from behind, feeling Yuri grow tense at the close proximity of Viktor's chest pressed against his back.

The silver-haired man snaked his arm around Yuri's middle and drew him in somehow even _closer,_ and whispered, "It was the first time _you_ kissed _me,_ Yuri. That's more than just a kiss in my book."

Yuri's face felt unbelievably hot, and he was partly glad that Viktor couldn't see just how flustered he was, and also partly tempted to turn around and kiss Viktor again.

"Kiss me again, Yuri," Viktor breathed against Yuri's ear, and Yuri was positive he was reading his mind.

His hold around Yuri tightened and his hand slid from its resting place on Yuri's chest down to the patch of skin right above his waistband. Yuri's breath hitched in his throat at the surge of electricity that shot through him at the sensation of Viktor's hand so dangerously close to his boxer briefs.

Viktor's dexterous fingers then slipped ever so slightly underneath Yuri's waistband and brushed against the subtle jut of his hipbone, and Yuri flipped back around, face beet red and bottom lip a bit swollen from where he had bitten it as a result of Viktor's teasing.

Viktor's eyes darkened as he surveyed that swollen lip, intent on biting it himself.

"Why?" the Japanese skater asked, his amber eyes locking with Viktor's cerulean ones. Their foreheads were flush up against each other, just as they had been so many times beside the ice rink.

Viktor replied with a husky string of Russian, which he _knew_ Yuri couldn't understand, but he looked so desperate and his lips were so lonely that Yuri couldn't help but take his coach's face into his hands and crush their lips together again.

Viktor audibly sighed when he finally felt the Japanese skater's lips against his own again; half a day was far too long to go without kissing Katsuki Yuri, now that he's had a taste of it.

And speaking of taste, Yuri was so sweet and delicious that Viktor found that he couldn't get enough of the younger man's lips.

Experimentally, he swiped his tongue along Yuri's bottom lip and wrapped his arms back around the black-haired man's middle, pulling him in close, their chests and everything below flush up against each other.

A shuddery breath escaped Yuri's mouth at the feeling of Viktor's body heat so close to his, and Viktor took this chance to slip his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of Yuri's mouth.

Yuri outright moaned at the kiss, and he shifted awkwardly back from Viktor, who only pulled him in even closer in turn. His hands slid down Yuri's back and under his waistband just barely once again, hesitating.

Viktor broke the kiss briefly and looked back at Yuri's face in awe. The younger skater's cheeks were erotically flushed, his bottom lip still swollen from before, and his eyes heavily lidded and sultry, a look of need clearly written on his face.

Viktor just simply couldn't hold back anymore.

He locked lips with his student again, rolling his hips forward against Yuri's. The black-haired man bit back another small moan, and Viktor's tongue found its way in again, thrusting and entwining with Yuri's own tongue, trying to taste as much of the younger man as he could.

The Russian skater's hands that had lingered just below the waistband of Yuri's boxer briefs now dared to venture further, and soon Viktor's hands were working Yuri's soft ass, groping and squeezing with every swipe of his tongue against Yuri's.

"V-Viktor!" Yuri gasped, breaking apart as Viktor continued to squeeze his bare ass, his hands growing more and more bold.

Viktor placed a chaste kiss to his student's cheek as he leaned in and whispered, "You're so hard, Yuri." He gave Yuri's cheeks another firm squeeze for emphasis.

Yuri had never felt so turned on in his life. He didn't have time to come up with a witty reply, because Viktor's lips were right back on his again, but his hands had moved.

Yuri thought his heart was going to leap out of this chest. Viktor's hand was now cupping the bulge in his boxer briefs that was growing even larger, a tell-tale wet spot forming on the front of his underwear.

Viktor's fingers shifted from ghosting the outline of Yuri's erection to playing with the waistband of his underwear again, and he was the one to break the kiss this time.

"May I?" the blonde asked, knowing full well what the answer was as Yuri inhaled and exhaled each shuddery breath, his face flushed red and eyes wide and wanting.

"You're so sexy, Yuri," Viktor whispered, an almost animalistic look in his eyes as he propped himself up and hovered over his student, pinning him to the bed by his wrists for good measure.

Viktor placed one last chaste kiss to Yuri's lips before he moved his attentions to the Japanese skater's exposed neck, and licked a hot trail up to Yuri's left ear. The black-haired man was already biting his lip in response as Viktor nibbled and sucked on his earlobe, one hand moving from his trapped wrist to his hips.

"Don't say that," Yuri whined, hardly able to think as Viktor relinquished his other wrist and traveled downwards, and came to rest between Yuri's spread thighs.

Viktor gave him a quizzical but taunting look as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Yuri's boxer briefs and began to tug them down at an agonizingly slow pace.

"But it's true, Yuri," the silver-haired man breathed, placing little kisses on Yuri's inner thighs as he raked the boxers down over Yuri's taut erection. "I want you so badly right now."

Yuri could feel his cock twitch at that line and he sucked in a lungful of air as his erection hit open air, and Viktor callously tossed his underwear somewhere on the floor.

Viktor couldn't help but stare at Yuri's exposed body on display beneath him, his cock throbbing and fully erect, pre-cum leaking unabashedly from the tip.

He felt a surge of electricity shoot right to his own member, and he experimentally pressed his finger against Yuri's tip, smearing the drop of pre-cum there around his sensitive head.

The Japanese skater bit back a whimper as Viktor continued to stare and oh-so teasingly trace patterns around the head of his cock; his breaths were shallow and his cock was aching to be touched, and he couldn't help but look at Viktor with a broken, pleading look.

Viktor's eyes were dark with lust, and he repeated the same line from earlier this morning: "You look like you want something."

"I-I want you, too," Yuri stammered, wiggling his hips against Viktor's finger, trying to do anything that would allow him to feel more of Viktor's touch. Viktor smiled at Yuri's reply.

"And _I_ want to make you cum so hard," Viktor began, wrapping his slim fingers around the whole of Yuri's shaft, "that I'm all you can think about."

" _You're already all I can think about,"_ Yuri thought during his last few seconds of sanity; when Viktor's soft lips connected with the tip of his cock and then proceeded to swallow every last inch of him, any thoughts not involving Viktor's mouth were long forgotten.

Yuri bit his lip but to no avail as Viktor sucked and bobbed up and down on his cock, his tip hitting just right against the back of the blonde's throat; a breathy moan escaped the Japanese skater's lips as Viktor gripped either side of Yuri's hips and pulled him in even deeper, Viktor's mouth wrapped so wet and warm around his cock.

Yuri's own hands tangled themselves in Viktor's long hair, and he couldn't help but stare at Viktor's lips stretched wide around his shaft, slick with saliva and precum; Viktor's tongue circled around the slit on Yuri's tip, and that was all it took.

"Viktor, I'm- ah!" Yuri began, but was cut off by his own gasps of pleasure as he rode out the best orgasm of his life, and Viktor swallowed every bit of it, his grip on Yuri's hips still tight.

Viktor let Yuri's cock fall from his mouth and he amatively licked his lips, sitting up between his student's legs. Yuri was still somewhat incoherent in his post-orgasmic haze, but he managed to grab Viktor's forearm and pull the Russian man on top of him, their bodies flush up against one another once again.

"Was it good?" Viktor asked, his voice almost a whisper; Yuri simply kissed him in return, his heart thudding in his chest at a million miles a second.

"It was incredible," the black-haired boy replied, absentmindedly stroking Viktor's cheek with his thumb. He gulped. "I want to…"

Yuri hesitated; Viktor took Yuri's free hand in his own and kissed the skater's knuckles, beaming down at Yuri.

"You want to what?" he questioned, his own heart making itself all-too well known in his chest. Viktor wanted to hear Yuri come again, and to experience Yuri's body in every way possible; but Yuri was looking at him with such earnest eyes, and he could wait for anything he had to say.

"I want to see you naked," the Japanese skater blurted out, his face darkening ten shades instantly. "I want to help you cum."

Viktor couldn't help but blush in turn, and he caressed Yuri's flushed face, leaning in so close that he could feel the flutter of Yuri's eyelids against his own.

"Yuri," Viktor began, his voice soft and resonating while his eyes bored into Yuri's own, and he looked more vulnerable than ever before. "Can I make love to you?"

His voice trembled as he asked, and Yuri's eyes widened tenfold; he brought his hand up to meet Viktor's and averted his gaze from Viktor's piercing blue eyes, embarrassed.

"I've never done this before," the younger skater whispered in a small voice, unsure of why exactly he was telling Viktor this; he trusted his coach more than anyone, but the thought of potentially letting him down like this was starting to feed the flames of self-doubt in his heart.

Silence permeated through the room; Viktor was staring point-blank at Yuri, mouth slightly agape as if he was deciding on wanting to say something or not.

Yuri felt the room standing still, and could hear his heart pounding in his chest; Viktor smiled in turn, as if to say that everything was alright.

"And I've never loved anyone before," Viktor replied, and Yuri felt like he could melt underneath the other man right then and there.

"You love me?" he asked, his voice barely audible, but apparently Viktor heard.

"I love you," Viktor responded, his voice stronger now, a serious tone to it. He gulped. "I really, really do, Yuri."

The light in Yuri's amber orbs seemed to flicker, but then radiated with a spirit even more fervent than before as the weight of Viktor's words fully hit him.

"I love you too, Viktor," Yuri whispered into his ear after snaking his hands around Viktor's neck and needily pressing his supple lips against his all too willing ones, relishing in the sweetest, most meaningful kiss of his life.

Their lips parted, a single strand of saliva connecting them, and then Viktor sat back, and Yuri was reminded of how turned on his coach still was.

Viktor's erection was clearly outlined through his pajama pants, and the flush on his face and glint in his eyes was a dead giveaway that he still intended to have his way with Yuri.

Yuri gulped, his newly forming erection getting harder with every passing second at the thought of Viktor's cock, and especially what Viktor was going to _do_ to him with that cock.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Yuri?" Viktor asked, slowly pulling down his pajama waist band over his hip bones.

Yuri could just barely see the first few spangles of silver hair below Viktor's v-taper before he sat up as well, pulling Viktor's hands into his own.

"Let me touch you," the black haired man urged, his breath lingering with Viktor's own. "At least for a bit."

The silver-haired man's eyes widened.

"You can touch me for as long as you like," Viktor invited, untangling himself from Yuri and lying exposed on his back, his pajamas still disheveled.

Viktor sounded confident, but his breath quickened as Yuri's trembling hands tugged down his pants and discarded them next to his own boxers on the floor.

Yuri felt light-headed as he took in the sight of Viktor's lithe but muscular form bared before him, face and neck flushed red.

His chest rose and fell with each shuddering breath he took, and his member was taut and thick. Yuri instinctively leaned forward in between Viktor's thighs and pressed a kiss to the leaking tip, earning a sigh from the older man.

Yuri was satisfied with the reaction and placed a few more kisses around Viktor's head, and one to his shaft; Viktor's cock twitched in response.

"I thought you said you were going to touch, not tease," Viktor said breathily, involuntarily bucking his hips, hoping to meet friction.

Yuri gripped the base of Viktor's cock and pressed a sloppy kiss to the shaft again, then licked a trail back up to the head, where he lapped up the new precum that had formed there.

"You want to me take your cock into my mouth, Viktor?" Yuri said coyly, his breath tickling Viktor's skin.

Viktor's cock twitched again and it was him biting his lip this time as he aggressively nodded, his eyes pleading and his body wanting.

The Russian skater threw his head back in near ecstasy as Yuri did exactly what he had asked; the young man kissed the tip of his cock one last time before sliding half of his length into his mouth and then back up, Viktor's cock slick with his saliva.

When Yuri saw Viktor's reaction and his trembling hips in response, he grew confident. He took Viktor's member in as deep as he could and began to move back and forth, angling his coach's cock so that the head hit the back of his throat with each motion of his mouth.

Viktor's hands were pressed hard against Yuri's head, and he was apparently involuntarily pushing the black haired boy even deeper onto his cock; his moans had been quiet at first but were now loud and egging Yuri on with every flick of his tongue.

"Fuck, Yuri, your mouth is amazing," Viktor said in a pained voice, his cock throbbing with need at every bob of the younger man's mouth up and down his shaft.

Yuri gave a muffled response, and the vibrations of his voice around Viktor's cock sent even more shivers up the Russian skater's spine; he was getting dangerously close.

While it was tempting to let Yuri continue and finally cum in his mouth, like Viktor had dreamed up so many times, he'd much rather go all the way with him; his every fiber was aching to fuck Yuri, and he pushed Yuri off of his cock as gently as he could, his breathing still shallow and ragged from edging.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth," Viktor said in a whisper, leaning in and brushing his lips oh-so gently against Yuri's, his silver eyes locking with black ones.

Yuri didn't have to ask what Viktor _did_ want; the intensity of his stare said it all.

"One second," Viktor mumbled as he quickly reached over the side of Yuri's bed, looking for his bag; after a few unbearable moments of Viktor shuffling through his things, he pulled out a bottle of lube and motioned for Yuri to come closer, licking his lips.

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him in tightly before locking lips with him briefly; as Viktor pulled away, he said, "Let me know if you want me to stop."

Yuri gulped, nodded and laid back on the soft bed, his skin and heart on fire. Viktor's gaze never left his as he placed a hand on either one of Yuri's knees and spread his legs, Yuri's erection all-too obviously throbbing with every movement Viktor made.

Viktor's nervousness was evident as well as he was the one biting his lip this time; he poured some lube into his palm and slicked his fingers with it, and then tentatively pressed a finger below Yuri's taut erection, tenderly and erotically tracing a line down to the younger man's puckered entrance.

Yuri was tense and his breathing was ragged; the sensation was unfamiliar, but he was somehow incredibly turned on by the feel of Viktor touching somewhere he had only imagined ni his wildest dreams _._

Viktor's lucid silver eyes looked encouragingly at Yuri.

"Are you alright, Yuri?" he asked, his fingers now beginning to make slow and small circles around the ring of muscle.

When Yuri nodded, Viktor took the initiative to slide one of his dexterous fingers inside of Yuri, ever so slowly, just up to the first knuckle; Yuri clenched around his digit and bit his lip at the intrusion, uncomfortable with the sudden invasion.

"I'm alright," Yuri breathed, trying to relax around Viktor's finger as the Russian skater began to slowly thrust the singular digit in and out of Yuri's entrance.

Yuri shivered as a second finger grazed against him, and his mouth fell open in a barely concealed moan as two of Viktor's fingers pushed into him to the third knuckle, accompanied by a harsh pump of his erection.

"Viktor," Yuri moaned, beside himself with the influx of sensations he was currently experiencing. "Please kiss me."

Yuri's words entered Viktor's ears and ran straight to his cock, and the silver-haired man climbed on top of Yuri and pressed his mouth to his like it might be the last thing he'd ever do.

More precum accumulated on Yuri's cock as it pressed up against Viktor's stomach, his coach's slick fingers still pumping in and out of him, but this time with more confidence and in tangent with Viktor's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss you," Viktor sighed between kisses, trying to take in just how gorgeous Yuri looked in this moment; hair disheveled, face flushed, eyelids at half mast in pleasure. It was better than anything he ever could have dreamed up.

"Then don't stop," Yuri said in a somewhat broken voice; Viktor slowly worked in three of his fingers and fucked Yuri gently with them, trying different angles and speeds, monitoring Yuri's breathing to see what felt best.

They continued to make out and Viktor continued to finger the younger skater until all of Yuri's discomfort subsided and waves of pleasure racked his body; he arched his back and bit Viktor's bottom lip as Viktor grazed his prostate again, lightly but with more confidence.

"You like that, Yuri?" Viktor said huskily, teasing the spot just barely; Yuri squirmed and groaned, " _Yes"_ , his arms snaking around Viktor's neck and shakily pulling him in even closer.

Viktor's fingers grew limp inside of Yuri, and Yuri all but whined at the loss of sensation, shooting Viktor a debauched, desperate look.

"Please touch me," the black-haired man begged, and Viktor pushed against that delicate spot inside Yuri with all three fingers, and Yuri's head immediately snapped back in ecstasy.

"You're demanding today," Viktor purred, rubbing against Yuri's prostate without abandon and leaving love bites along the boy's collar bone and neck, unbelievably turned on by this side of Yuri.

"Wouldn't you rather have my cock inside of you, Yuri?" Viktor continued, slowly withdrawing his fingers from inside of his student.

Yuri was so badly turned on and felt so unbearably empty, and Viktor's words were going straight to his cock, especially with each kiss the Russian man placed to his neck.

"I want it," Yuri said in a shaky voice, his eyes dark with lust, fixated on Viktor's engorged member as the silver haired man sat back on his heels.

"Then get on your knees," Viktor began, pouring some more lube into his hand, "and stick out your ass for me."

Yuri could feel his face tingling as he did as he was told, down on his knees and elbows, and raised his ass for Viktor to do as he pleased with.

Viktor groped Yuri's buttocks again and spread him open, admiring just how well he had stretched him earlier before positioning the tip of his leaking cock against his entrance; Yuri twitched at the contact.

"I'm going to put it in, Yuri," Viktor said as his grip tightened and he slowly worked the head of his erection into Yuri's incredible heat.

"A-Ah, Viktor!" Yuri moaned, his knuckles clenched white around his bed sheets as Viktor slowly buried all of himself into Yuri. "H-Hold on one second."

Yuri was trying desperately to adjust to just how thick and huge Viktor was, and how incredibly full he felt; Viktor leaned forward and placed a kiss to Yuri's magnolia back, and he reached around and encircled Yuri's erection, his thumb amatively spreading Yuri's precum around his tip.

Yuri's insides were slick and tight and incredibly hot, and Viktor sincerely thought he might be dreaming.

"Can I move?" Viktor whispered, placing another kiss, and Yuri responded with a muffled, "yes."

Viktor slowly pulled the entirety of his length out of Yuri and then slammed back in, right on the spot that Viktor know would make Yuri bite that delicious bottom lip of his.

Yuri did moan, loudly and brokenly, and Viktor began to pump his cock in and out of Yuri at a fast, rhythmic pace, trying his best to strike his prostate each time.

The only sounds heard through the onsen were Yuri's moans and Viktor's ragged breath and the erotic slapping of skin on skin, and Viktor had never been more turned on in his life.

"Your ass is amazing, Yuri," Viktor groaned, his hand that was gripping Yuri's cock now pumping it erratically, trying to do whatever he could to get Yuri as close to coming as he was.

"And your cock," Yuri moaned, his voice breathy and muffled by the bed sheets, "feels so fucking good inside me."

Viktor's member twitched inside Yuri at that comment, and he slammed into Yuri even harder and faster than before, earning another despondent cry of pleasure from the Japanese skater.

"I didn't know you could talk like that, Yuri," Viktor growled, his grip on Yuri's ass tight enough to leave bruises. "I wish I could hear you say that every night."

"Then make me say it every night," Yuri replied before clenching around Viktor's cock again as the older man grazed his prostate, and he cried out again, waves of pleasure coursing through every inch of his body.

"Ah, fuck, Yuri," Viktor moaned, his thrusts becoming quicker and deeper. "I'm so close, I-"

"Come inside me," Yuri pleaded, his cock pulsing and leaking as Viktor continued to fist him and fuck him from behind, and he knew that he couldn't last much longer either.

With one last languid thrust, Viktor came inside of Yuri, screaming the Japanese skater's name, white lights firing off in the back of his eyes from the intensity of the orgasm.

With a few more pumps of Yuri's cock, the black-haired man came into Viktor's hand, his whole body trembling and moans and whimpers spilling from his lips.

Yuri fell over onto his side, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath he took, and Viktor plopped down beneath him and immediately took his face into his hands, pressing their lips against each other yet again.

"Was it good for you?" the silver-haired man asked after they separated, a look of worry on his face; Yuri nodded and brought his hand up to meet Viktor's, entwining their fingers together.

"I love you," he breathed in response, and that was all Viktor needed to hear.

"I love you, too," Viktor replied, a genuine smile spreading across his lips.

"I'll be sure to kiss you a lot more, so don't do it on national television again," Yuri teased, grabbing his comforter and pulling it over the two men; he desperately needed to shower, but some extra rest couldn't hurt anything.

"But I want the world to know you're mine," Viktor whispered, resting an arm over Yuri's stomach and pulling his student in closer.

Viktor scowled. "You are mine, right?"

Yuri smiled warmly.

"All yours," he promised.


End file.
